In the utilization of specialized types of electron tubes in electronic equipment, for example, the employment of cathode ray tubes in certain color image display applications, it is conventional practice to integrate adjustable portions of the tube control circuitry on a sub-chassis arrangement attached to the socket of the tube. This associated circuitry adds mass to the socket component, and the additional weight, so distributed, makes the socket more vulnerable to loosening when the television set or display device is subject to jarrings or vibrations, such as those encountered during transportation and handling. The tubes so employed often utilize a finned base structure wherein an array of substantially parallel fins is arranged to selectively isolate the individual connector leads protruding from the neck closure portion of the tube. The associated socket is a compatible structure having a base accommodating opening therethrough wherein fin receiving means and an array of slide contactors are peripherally oriented to make pressured contact with the individual connector leads of the tube. The length of the finned-base is such that, when seated on the socket, a portion of the base and integrated fin structures protrude or egress through the opening in the socket to extend from the opposite side thereof. The ancillary chassis, attached to the socket, is usually an insulative structure whereon the adjustable circuitry components are conveniently arranged.
Several means have been used in the art to assure securement of such base and socket combinations. For example, one means employs a plurality of spaced-apart arms which extend rearward from an added-on portion of a conventional convergence device externally positioned on the neck of the tube. the termini of these arms are fashioned to protrude through openings in the ancillary chassis structure and make snap attachment thereto, thereby securing the socket to the base. This pluralarm construction adds extra structure and mass to the neck portion of the tube, and is an item representing appreciable fabrication cost.
In another example of base-to-socket securement a small hole is formed in that portion of a base fin which egresses from the socket when the base is seated thereon. The hole is formed normal to the plane of the fin and is oriented close to the near surface of the socket. A piece of flexible metallic or plastic strand is threaded through the hole, and then secured to form a loop-type stop means for preventing the base from being withdrawn from the socket. Threading the strand through the hole and securing the ends is a tedious and timeconsuming procedure.